halfbreed
by Angrywolf19
Summary: will Ryuu find a friend? or an enemy? the closest friends may decieve you... or use you.


**ok so guys i dont really have a genre to put i in but anime and gamers tend to like thsi stuff so yea...anyway i own the characters but yea... uhm im supposed to have a disclaimer so..."disclaimer"**

*I woke up and sighed and looked around for a soul even though I already knew the answer and I accepted my loneliness so I sighed and cried for about five mins.

I got out of my bed and pulled my pants on and pulled an old shirt on and went to the bathroom and pissed. I buttoned my pants back up and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge to find nothing as I has been for a few days. My stomach growls and I ignore it as my tail gets caught in the fridge and I sigh and pull it out.

I walk to the living room and sit on the couch and try to turn the TV on and I remember I had no power. I sigh and stand up and walk outside.

I am on my way to the park and I smell another half-breed. My ears perk up and my tail straightened and I growled a bit and started looking around for the half breed.

I came across a café and I could tell the half-breed was there I just couldn't tell who it was. I ignored the assholes looking at me and I yelled out* I know you are here! Come out and show yourself! * I kept looking into the crowd and I whimpered a bit and kept walking*

*I then heard a whistle and I looked for the sender and I saw a feminine figure running into an ally and I followed* hello? *the figure was climbing the building and I appeared on the top* why are you running?

Why aren't you hiding? Are you an idiot? *she was sitting there, her hat had fallen off while she was running and her ears where perked, (I want to give you a mental image of what she looks like, she is a fox half-breed and I am a wolf but anyway, she has blue jeans on and a black shirt, her hair is red and her ears are black, her tail Is red but it has a black tip

I look at her and blush at her beauty, she stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and let her tail out then she buttoned them up after and I froze* h hi I I'm r ryuu.

I'm Alex how are you *she smiles and holds her hand out for a handshake, I shake her hand and smile*

Y you are the first person I have talked to in over a year… *my tail tucks* are you disgusted at me like the rest of the earth's population?

*she shakes her head* no! I'm just wondering why you don't hide yourself. *she sits in front of me and looks at me*

I don't hide because I am proud…. I was proud of who I am and the other people who don't like it can fuck it *I say kind of chirpish and smile a bit*

well I hide because I don't like discrimination and I don't think it's right for people to know who I am so I keep hidden…*she stops when she notices him looking at the ground with his tail and ears tucked like he was a puppy being scolded* a are you ok? * She sits beside him and places a hand on his shoulder*

y yea I I am just remembering the last person who talked to me….it's hard to think that was A year ago…*a tear falls*

Come here *she hugged him and held him as he cried*

I'm sorry *pulls away* you probably want me to go, ill jus….

*she kisses him and blushes lightly, I kiss back deeply* s sorry *she stutters* I had to do it

*I smile* it's ok…

*she grabs her hat and puts it on then hides her tail, then she holds her hand out* come with me

*I take her hand and follows her through town and into the woods, we come along to a largish house*

This is my home *she says and pulls me inside* make yourself at home *she says as she takes her hat off and undoes her pants again and pulls her tail out and redoes her pants*

Are you sure I can be here? Even if it is your home... a junkyard mutt like me doesn't belong here. *is sit on the couch*

Are you hungry? *she asks by the door to the kitchen*

Nah I'm good *smiles and my tummy grumbles from days of emptiness*

*she goes into the kitchen and about 5 mins later she comes out and has three burgers* here

*my eyes go big* a are y you sure? *doesn't want to feel obligated*

Eat!*she demands*

*I scarf down a whole burger and start on the other one*

Slow down! I don't want you choking!

*I stop* I havnt eaten in days I'm hungry *eats half the second one*

*she stands up and goes into the backroom and comes out in silky shorts and a t shirt, she is carrying the same and hands them to me* here change I bet you havnt gotten out of those clothes in days

* I take them* where is the bathroom? *she points to the hall door and I go to it and change, I then walk out and my tail I sways*

Do you want to take a shower you are welcome to if you want *she stands up and smiles*

Uhm…..sure I'll be out in a min ok? * I go into the bathroom and close the door and lock it, then I turn the shower on and strip, I step into the Luke hot water and smile, I wash all the dirt off my body and wash my hair and step out of the shower and I turn off the water and dry off with a towel that was laying on the ground* thank you so much Alex,,,*I whisper and pull the silky shorts on and the t shirt on and walk out of the bathroom*

Come sit down *she smiles and pats the couch beside her*

*I sit down and lay back, relaxing* thank you so much…..you don't understand how much this means to m...

*she kisses my before I can finish, I kiss back and pull her onto my lap*

*I kiss her neck softly and rub her lower back softly*

*she pulls her shirt off and kisses me deeply, I pull my shirt off as well and she grinds against my fast approaching boner and I suck on her nipples and she gets off me* lets go to the bedroom

O ok *follows while watching her strut, I hug her from behind and kiss her neck*

Let's go to the bed….not here …ok? *holds my hands*

Tsk fine *walks with her to her room*

*she lies on her bed and pulls her shorts off as well as her panties*

*I pull off my shorts, my dick was harder than a fucking stone*

*she spreads her pussy lips, showing her extreme wetness as her tail shifts under her*

*lays over you and presses the tip of my dick into her and slowly pushes it into her, she moans and scratches my back as I pump it slowly into her, my dick 4/5 of the way in and hits her cervix, she moans loudly and pants while her back arches and she cums, I keep pumping and then pulls my dick out and cums on her chest and collapses beside her*

D damn*she stutters and lays her head on my chest*

*holds you* yea

*she falls asleep*

*looks up and see that our tails are intertwined, I smile and fall asleep*

**ok so people please r&r if i made some mistakes because i know i did i dont really have much time to write but i still enjoy it :)**

**peace... oh and this isnt the end... please keep reading and help me keep my confidence up :D**


End file.
